tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dandy Mott
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = American Horror Story: Freak Show | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Jupiter, Florida | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1952 | 1st appearance = "Monsters Among Us" | final appearance = | actor = Finn Wittrock }} Dandy Mott is a fictional psychopath and one of the main characters from the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actor Finn Wittrock, he appeared in season four of the series, which was billed under the heading of "Freak Show". He first appeared in episode 4x01, "Monsters Among Us". Biography Dandy Mott was a twenty-something spoiled rich kid who lived with his mother, Gloria, in Jupiter, Florida in the 1950s. Due to the family's history of inbreeding and psychopathy, Dandy inherited his late father's mental deficiencies and developed into a tormented youth with an overwhelming sense of entitlement and a chaotic lack of identity. In 1952, Gloria sought to entertain Dandy by purchasing every available ticket from Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities for a personal performance. Dandy became infatuated with the two-headed girl, Bette and Dot Tattler, and offered to buy them as if they were a puppy. Naturally, Bette and Dot refused the offer. Later, Gloria caught sight of a demented clown known as Twisty and hired him to come to their lavish mansion to entertain her son. Though the gruesomely masked clown said nothing, Dandy was infinitely amused by him. So much so, that he was inspired to become a clown himself. Dandy even accompanied Twisty back to the broken down bus he he lived out of and helped him with the apprehension of his captives. Twisty captured two more individuals, Jimmy Darling and Maggie Esmerelda, who were members of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. Dandy put on his own demented version of a magic show, wherein he placed Maggie inside of a long, wooden box with the intent of sawing her in half. The ghost of a former carnival freak named Edward Mordrake appeared and killed Twisty, after which, Dandy took up Twisty's fright mask and donned it, psychologically transforming himself into the killer clown's successor. Afterward, Dandy returned to his home where he murdered the family maid, Dora, by slicing her throat open with a knife. Gloria was very put out by this, but Dandy apologized and even offered to help her bury the body. Later, Dandy found a gay male prostitute named Andy, whom he paid one-hundred dollars to return with him to Twisty's bus. The two stripped down to their underwear and Andy believed that they were going to be having sex. Dandy then stabbed the man repeatedly across the chest and stomach. Andy took a surprisingly long time to die and was still sputtering and begging to die even after Dandy began sawing off his arms. Notes & Trivia * See also External links * * References ---- Category:1952/Character deaths Category:Independently wealthy Category:Psychopaths Category:Finn Wittrock/Characters